Alturas
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Mas é como diz o ditado... Deuses e doidos gostam de subir nas alturas. x L/LIGHT/NEAR x


**Sumário:** Mas é como diz o ditado... Deuses e doidos gostam de subir nas alturas.

**Death Note não me pertence. Não quero u.u Quero um Yate para botar dentro meu Yete (?)**

**Fanfic betada pela Chibi Anne**

* * *

**Alturas**

Yagami Raito, você era um homem pretensioso e estranho. Dizia que era um deus, que era o "Deus do Novo Mundo". Mas você não era nada. Era apenas grande por um caderno. Um caderno que no fim, foi meramente _queimado_.

**X**

Você dizia que estava sempre certo, que acreditava em seus ideais e iria acabar com _L_. Mas você negava para si mesmo que, na verdade, você o amava. E o queria.

Você tentava espantar, mas esse sentimento sempre estava ali, alojado em você. Desejando um desconhecido.

E só piorou quando você o encontrou pessoalmente.

**X**

Você o desejava com todas as forças. Preso a ele, você lutava contra seus instintos de agarra-lo e provar a todos que você o amava sim.

Mas não o fazia.

Porque acreditava que um deus não podia amar um homem. Dizia que era errado, que não era respeitoso.

_Um deus não podia amar ninguém._

Por isso você se prendia àquela menina, causando-lhe dor, dando a ela beijos e mordidas, fazendo-a gemer com vontade.

Porque você imaginava que era _ele_.

E assim, quando notava que ela não era ele, você se tornava possessivo, violento. Manchando-a em roxo. Roxo de raiva.

Raiva por ela não ser ele.

Você era apenas uma criança que não gostava de admitir o que não tinha, ou o que perdia.

**X**

E então você pensou que se você pensasse como Kira, você conseguiria deixar tudo aquilo de lado.

Não era verdade, mas você a ignorava.

A verdade não era importante, não naquela hora.

E então ele morreu.

E então você o matou.

**X**

Foi um plano genial.

Mesmo.

Mas ainda sim, você se esqueceu de que ele iria morrer.

E então você o segurou em seus braços e viu o que não queria, ou devia, ter visto.

**X**

_Aqueles olhos._

**X**

Eles não te olhavam com o carinho de antes.

Eles te olhavam com surpresa.

Eles não te davam mais a sensação de alegria.

Eles te davam a sensação de medo.

Eles não eram mais aquele negro.

Eram brancos.

**X**

_Aqueles lábios._

**X**

Lábios antes que te davam sorrisos singelos.

E que se abriam em surpresa.

Lábios que pareciam tão doces.

E que agora eram tão frios.

**X**

_Aquela sensação._

**X**

Uma sensação boa, divertida.

Uma sensação de estar nas alturas, voando rápido, sempre aumentando e chegando cada vez mais perto das estrelas.

Aquilo era amor.

Amor que você se recusava a sentir.

**X**

E então veio Near.

**X**

De início, você pensou que ele seria uma cópia exata de L.

Com aqueles olhos carinhosos.

Aqueles lábios doces.

Aquele cabelo bagunçado.

Aquela blusa branca.

Aquele jeans surrado.

Aquele corpo que tanto queria.

Aquela sensação.

**X**

Não foi bem assim.

**X**

Ele parecia o oposto de L.

Porque queria ser assim.

Porque não queria ser apenas mais um sucessor.

Queria ser ele mesmo.

Ou tentar.

**X**

Mas ele lhe dava aquela sensação.

Não tão intensa como a de _L_.

Mas ainda dava.

Talvez você ficava excitado com um desconhecido.

Falando com uma letra.

Sem conhece-lo.

Mas achando que sabia tudo sobre ele.

**X**

Ele era bom.

Você sentia.

Você o queria também.

Mas ainda negava.

Ainda negava e continuaria a negar.

Porque você acreditava que deuses não podiam amar.

E com esse pensamento, você se tornou um...

...Um louco.

**X**

E mesmo negando e descontando sua raiva em sua "noiva", você tinha sonhos.

Sonhos indesejados.

Sonhos de um menino de cabelos brancos e olhos pretos que lhe dizia que te amava.

OU

Sonhos de um homem de cabelos e olhos negros que dizia que te perdoava.

Mas...!

Você não queria aqueles sonhos.

E acreditava que ia enlouquecer com aquilo.

Só não percebeu que enlouquecia _sem_ aquilo.

Sem encarar a verdade.

**X**

E a cada momento em que falava com aquela letra, você se sentia nas nuvens.

Cada vez mais alto, mas nunca alcançando as estrelas.

Mas estava nas alturas.

E fingia não saber o motivo.

E fingia tudo.

Porque a verdade era imperfeita demais...

**X**

Morreu.

Nas mãos do garoto que o deixava nas alturas.

Morreu como o louco que sempre foi, só porque não admitia a verdade.

Morreu sentindo-se cair das alturas que tanto amava.

Por causa daqueles olhos que não transmitiam sentimentos.

No fim, seu idiota, ele não era como _L_.

Porque ele não sentia nada por você.

Só que você estava tão fascinado por aquela altura que nem notou isso... E morreu.

Mas é como diz o ditado...

_Deuses e doidos gostam de subir nas alturas._

* * *

Okay, essa fanfic tava sendo esquecida aqui, então eu resolvi postar hoje n.n...

É, essa perfeição fui eu quem escreveu \o/

Pela primeira vez eu gostei de uma fanfic, de verdade.

Ela ficou tão... Tão...

Tão imagay que eu adorei XD

Essa fanfic foi por culpa da Chibi Anne, por isso eu a amo tanto s2

Podem ver que eu escrevi uma LxRaitoxNear bem diferente do normal, mas eu sempre pensei que o Raito era como o sobrenome dele.

Eu realmente espero que tenham gostado dessa fanfic, porque eu a adoro muito, principalmente nas partes em que eu xingo o Raito XD/

O ditado foi retirado do mangá de Angel Sanctuary, nº 19

**Reviews, porque senão você vai virar um Raito ò.o (e não vai ter L e nem Near pra te consolar ;X)**


End file.
